Two Sides
by Lil Mil
Summary: Mistyheart, of Riverclan, has a perfect life, but than a mysterious kit comes, when she is only a kit. But what happens when she starts to fall in love with him...
1. Chapter 1:Chances

~Mistykit~

Mistykit of Riverclan, woke up with a start. She turned to her sister Silverkit , she was sleeping soundly her silver fur going up and than down. I prod my sister in the side

"Come on lets go play outside!" I tell her. She grumbles to me, but than her ears prick up realizing what i had said.

"Ok!" She says and jumps off her nest, "Lets hurry beofr-"

"Before what?" My mother Lillynose asks

"Umm...Before you found out we had a surprise for you" I told her.

"And what would that be?" I bite my tough. "This!" I say pouncing on her, and licking her cheek "Surprise!" I tell her. I was quiet bigger than the last time i had done this, i was know 4 moons old. My mother purrs and picks my up by the scruff.

"Your still not going out you two" she purrs, me and my sister sigh.

~Ash~

Ash, was following his mentor to go to training. His paws where tired, there was a long distant between the training hollow and there camp. Ash was only four moons old, and already training, he had started at two. His mentor Scorch padding a rabbit-length away from him. Ash didn't show he was tired at all, he padded on looking as though he had 100% strength. He felt tired to, they barely ever got any sleep. And they only got one meal a day, and the food was gross. But Ash was very fierce, and big for his age, he was very muscular cat. Like all the "rouges" in his group, he was always bad tempered, and never really go help from anyone. Ash didn't think it was much of "Rouges" any if them could beat any rouges any day. They where more like, killers they could beat any opponent. Even there mentors, they never really "Trained" them, they attacked them and told them to defend. And who ever couldn't died.

Scorch stopped, and turned to Ash, they where finally there. Scorch didn't give any warning before he jump on Ash. Ash growled, trying to shake him off, now the smart thing to do would to go limp, so that the fighter would think you gave in. But that would show weakness, no "Rouges" did that. Ash turned his head, and bit Scorches paw. Scorch let out a growl, but Ash's overlapped his as he bit harder. Ash didn't let go, but Scorch was able to let his paw loose. But than made Scorch loose his grip on Ash, and Ash was able to shake him off. Ash jumped on Scorch but Scorch had already re-gained his balance. And he pushed Ash off of him, Ash for once couldn't re-gain his balance. This had never happened before, Scorch was upon me in seconds.

"Maybe if you GIVE up i'll spare your life!" He growls to me.

"GIVING UP WOULD BE WEAK!" I growl to him, even though there was no way out of this.

"Your wish" Scorch was about to bite my neck when-

"Scorch! We need him alive, i think he will be perfect!" A toms voice yells

" Fang!" He growls _Fang...Thats the second in command! _

"Scorch... the Leader commands that HE be saved" He growls.

"HIM! he is weak!" He growls back.

"It didn't look like that to me, he almost BEAT YOU, and for you being such a "GREAT" fighter in all." Scorch lets go of his grip, but growls and pads off. "Now your name is Ash if i'm correct?" I nod

"Yes sir!"

"Well our Leader as a message for you, you are to made a full rouge now, but there is something else...You are to join the clans, you tell them this 'I'm a former rouge, but I do not wish to be them anymore, that it not apart of who i em, I'm not like them i'm different'" he tells me. "They shall fall for it, but you MUST earn there trust, and once your close enough, you have to kill there Leader, there leaders name is Ripplestar, go now!" He instructed me. I sigh, and pad off to the clans, not just any clan, but _Riverclan_


	2. Chapter 2:Welcoming?

~Ash~

Ash, could smell the clan cats from here. He was told, he had to take one over, and that is what he would do. He had to earn there trust, and he was told that might take awhile. _How long will I have to stay? _he wondered. He smelt the air, he could smell Riverclan cats up ahead, _Perfect, _he thought smiling. I could see a whole patrol, who's fur was bristling

"Who are you? And what do you want?" A cat growled.

"I'm here to see your leader" I tell him.

"What wh- Hey your your from..."

"Yea Deathclan, but that is not my way anymore, can't you see i'm no more than a kit, they beat me, and made me train and-" I started to whimper, and fake cry. _I look so weak! I can't believe i have to do this! _the other cat seemed to have...Pity? In his eyes, i wanted to kill him now. "I didn't know where else to go..." I started to "cry" louder and louder. All the other cats seemed to be moved by this, there eyes where full of sorrow.

"Follow us! We shall take you to Ripplestar" the cats tells me. He leads me to there camp, it was huge! Bigger than Deathclans that was for sure, and there where so many cats, but no more than Deathclan had. I take a deep breath bracing myself for a fight, it was just habit. We head into his den, it was a lot warmer, than the dens at Deathclan.

"Um Ripplestar" the cat asks.

"Yes Blackfire?"

"Um i think we have someone who want to talk to you"

~Mistykit~

Mistykit had watched it all, him go into the den, and than come out. I heard Ripplestars yowl

"Old cats old enough to swim, come here beneath the rock" I followed my sister, and mother to the rock. "We have someone who wants to join our clan, he is only a kit of four moons, he may be from Deathclan, but he still has a kind heart. He ran away from that terrible place,and wish's to join our clan, and that he shall" he nods to a kit, he looked bigger than a kit. "His name is Ash, and we shall welcome him into Riverclan!" He yowls. The clan began to cheer, everyone seemed happy that he was joining.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" I cheer, i smile up at him.

After they where all done cheering, i rush up to him

"Hi!" I say happily.

"Um...Hi..."

"I'm Mistykit!"

"I'm Ash..."

"Its great to meet you" I purr

"A yea it was..a good to meet you too"

"Wanna play something?"

"Play?" he says.

"Yea you know play?"

"Yea i know what it is i just...Never mind, i'm kinda tired right now, where do we sleep."

i bring Ash in to the nursery. Its coziness feeling the room, it had a joyful warm feeling to it. I smile at him,

"We made your nest, its across from mine!" I purr.

"A...Great..." He didn't seemed like everything was great, i frown at him.

"Well i'll guess i'll leave you to sleep now" I thought i saw relief in his eyes, but i ignored it.


	3. Chapter 3: Apprentices

**~Two Moons Later~**

~Ash~

Ash, took a deep breath, today he would become a apprentice. he glanced over at his "friend" Mistykit. No one suspected him on anything, specially Mistykit. He gave her a evil smile, which she seemed to not notice and smiled back. I look up at the rock where "there" leader Ripplestar, he had called all the cats together.

"We are all gathered for three special kits, Mistykit, it is time that you where made a apprentice from know on you will be know as Mistypaw, Skyheart will be your mentor.

Ash, you are ready to made a apprentice, you have joined our clan and from now on you shall be known as Ashpaw, Blackfire shall be your mentor."

Silverkit, its time you where made a apprentice, for know on you will be known as Silverpaw, Rainsong will be your mentor"

Every one cheered for him, Mistystar, and Silverpaw. But he could care less about all of this, he had to get this job done. _And my name Ashpaw_ he hated it, and the deputy as his mentor. He wanted just to kill all of these cats, and kill Ripplestar, and get this over with.

~Mistypaw~

She couldn't believe it! She was a apprentice, and her best friend had a proper name! She wanted to jump around like a little kit, but she didn't. She rushed over to him,

"Isn't it great?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Being a apprentice silly!"

"Oh...um we haven't done anything yet...So how can it feel great?"

"don't you just have that feeling? Excitement..."

"oh! Um yea?"

"you don't sound very confident" I purr to him, it seemed as thought he forced a purr, but i pushed the thought to the back of my head.

"Well can't you tell i em?"

"Yea very!" I joke to him. he smiles at me, but it seems as thought he wasn't focused, and kept looking towards the leaders den. _Whats with him? _I wondered. I shrugged, "We should go make our nests" He nodded.

"Yea"

"You can put yours next to mine" I say smiling, he gives me a little smile, and we pad off.

Leader:Ripplestar

Deputy:Blackfire

Medicine Cat: Willowfeather: A gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Warriors:

Clovertail: A white furred she-cat with gray spots, and green eyes

Dovepelt: A long furred gray she-cat with grey eyes

Otterwhisker: A brown tom, with yellow eyes

Rainsong: A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Oatleg: A cream tom with yellow eyes

Splashsong:A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Crowwing:A black tom, with blue eyes

Greeneyes:A brown tom with green eyes

Marshpelt: A gray tom with green eyes

Simmerheart: A silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Rosetorn: A cream colored she-cat with violet eyes

Rippedear: A gray tom, with blue eyes, and a ripped ear.

Rowanwatch: A brown tom, with yellow eyes.

Skyheart: A Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Braveblaze-A cream she-cat with violet eyes

Lillynose-A silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.-Mother to Mistypaw, and Silverpaw

Oakblaze-A brown tom, with blue eyes.-Father to Mistypaw, and Silverpaw

Apprentices:

Runningpaw-A gray tom, with brown eyes

Mothpaw-A gray she-cat with gray eyes

Mistypaw- A silver she-cat with black stripes, and blue eyes

Ashpaw-A smokey gray tom, with gray eyes

Queens:

Frosteyes-A white she-cat with blue eyes-Mate-Otterwhisker

(Kits-Dewkit,Snowkit)

Moonblaze: A white she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes-Mate-Crowwing

(Expecting)

Elders

Sparrowflight: A brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Twistedfoot-A brown cat, with brown eyes


	4. Chapter 4:Training

~Mistypaw~

Mistypaw woke up to hear her mentor calling to her. She got up sleepily, and padded out of the apprentices den. Her sister Silverpaw right behind her. Skyheart stood waiting for her, all of sudden i wasn't sleepy anymore, i was ready to train. Ashpaw, came out right after Silverpaw, he seemed to be in a grumpy mood. Skyheart, and Blackflame said they could train together today, her heart bead fast.

"Ashpaw!" I call to him, i only got a grunt. "Are you ready for training?" I ask him, Skyheart watched us waiting for Blackflame to finish the patrols. "Where going to see the territory!" I tell him excitingly.

"Seeing the territory?"

"Yea you know, looking around Rivercl-"

"I know what it means!" He snaps.

"Sorry" I mumble

"grump" Silverpaw whispered to me, i nod. As Blackflame pads up, so does Rainsong, Silverpaws mentor.

"Hey can Silverpaw come with us?" i ask Rainsong, she thinks for a second.

"Yea, i don't see why not" me and my sister smile at each other.

~Ashpaw~

Ashpaw padded out of camp, grumpy. _Seeing the territory? Why where they doing that? Shouldn't they be battle training_? he didn't understand these cats. Not to mention he had to do it with the most annoying cats in the world. He was taking up the back, not wanting to be in there conversation. Blackflame padded beside him

"Is this anything like what it was in Deathclan?"

Ashpaws pelt bristled, he hadn't seen any Deathclan member in 2 moons! Why is Blackflame even asking these questions, no one ever talked about Deathclan around him. He shook his head to answer Blackflame, he didn't feel like talking right now. Blackfalme sighed, clearly trying to make a conversation

"Oh...Do you like training so far?" Know i was really angry

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!" I snap. Blackflame seemed surprised at my fierceness, i realize that i need to gain my trust, so i calm down. So i think of what Mistypaw would say

"but it feels great being a apprentice, and i'm excited to learn" I say smiling up at him. He seems happier with that answer than my last. "I want to do all i can for my clan" Blackflame was smiling now, but all these words disgusted me, 'MY Clan" NEVER! But i try and act in a happier mood, so i pad up to Mistypaw, and Silverpaw. "Hey guys!" I say, trying to make a smile

"Ashpaw!" Mistypaw says happily

"hey..." Silverpaw say shyly, i didn't know what to say next, so i wait for Mistypaw to talk.

"isn't it great not being cooped up in that nursery"

"Yea! It was nothing like in Deathclan! I always got to go out...Thats how i escaped" I add to make it sound better. They both nod

"It must have been awful there" _NO IT WASN'T, IT WAS BETTER THERE THAN HERE _I thought.

"A...Yea it was, its um...great here"

The whole training was boring, they talked about the other clans, and about there own clan, and rivals. I was sitting alone by a tree, when Mistypaw padded up.

"Hey" I grumble

"Hey, we haven't talked in a awhile like we used to"

"Yea, but we have been busy"

"Oh really busy! Our first day of training and your already saying your busy!" She jokes

"Yea terribly busy! I think i might die!" I joke with her, i was enjoying this talk, which was a first.

"Oh no you can't die! Please no Ashpaw! Your my only friend!" she says despairingly. i give out a dramatic sigh

"Fine, i guess i'll live a bit longer" I say sadly. She gives me a friendly nudge, and i smile at her, and she smiles back.


	5. Chapter 5:AttackOr no?

~Ashpaw~

Yesterday Ashpaw had done battle training with Mistypaw. Dare he say it, he had fun Mistypaw was really fun to train with. _Training wasn't supposed to fun is it? _he shook his, head it didn't matter he was here for a reason! He had to remember that. He sighed as he saw Mistypaw, her silk fur washed and clean, her blue eyes shining thought the forest, it seemed to brighten everyone's mood, well it at least brightens his. He padded over to her, he seemed nervous when he talked to her now, she smiled at him, I smiled back.

"Hey Mistypaw"

"Hey Ashpaw! Did you hear?" Ashpaw have her a puzzled look.

"We get to go on Dusk patrol! Sense we didn't get to train today Skyheart, and Blackfire are letting us go on patrol" _Training _Ashpaw had forgotten about training.

"Thats great, we get to do it together" Ashpaw had no idea how much he had changed, he WANTED to hang out with Mistypaw now. Mistypaw purred, but than her sister walked up.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Silverpaw asked

"We where just talking about our training, we have dusk patrol today!" I tell her I didn't think Silverpaw was that annoying as much as i used to, she was nice.

"Oh your lucky! Rainsong didn't have time to train my today, so she sent me out the clean the elders den" she grumbled

"Oh the elders aren't that bad!" Mistypaw encouraged, Silverpaw just whispered something i couldn't catch. Mistypaw licks her on the ear lovingly. I look at the sky, it was nearly Dusk they should be meeting up with there patrol soon.

~Mistypaw~

Mistypaw padded along side Ashpaw, his mood lately had lightened up._ I guess he just needed to get used to things _i thought. I smiled as i pad along side his smokey fur barely touching mine. We where having a talk about the scent markings on Shadowclan's and Riverclans border.

"Well i don't think its much to worry about, but you should always make sure" I tell him

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! are you kidding me? We should attack Shadowclan before they can attack us! They are clearly warning us, and we should accept that warning and attack"

"Why would they send us a warning? Its dumb, its clear that there is nothing to worry about"

"Its simple Mistypaw! They are seeing if where ready for a fight, so if we take the warning they will be waiting for our attack, if we don't there going to attack us! We must act quickly before they do!"

"Just because they are marking there border more, doesn't make for a attack maybe someone has been stealing there prey"

"yea and they think its us! So there going to attack"

"No they won't, they are just patrolling more"

"and just wait in till they mark OVER the border!" I roll my eyes _maybe he's right_ _but i don't think we have to worry quiet yet._ It seems he didn't want to leave it at that he starts talking again. "I think Ripplestar should do something fast! It would be the only smart thing to do, its better than just waiting all day for them to attack, if they give us warnings we should accept it!" I didn't feel like talking about it any longer but Ashpaw did. "How can you think that they are just MARKING there borders, put two and two together! I bet Ripplestar will agree with me!" Ashpaw keeps talking, but i didn't want to listen to border skirmishes so i look around for something else to talk about.

"I heard that we have hunting training tomorrow"

"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT HUNTING WHEN THERE MIGHT BE WAR?" I sigh, it seemed he would never let this go. When we finally got back to camp, i think i heard everything that Ripplestar could possibly do, to either start a war or end one from Ashpaw. I sighed and padded over to Silverpaw before he could say anymore. But before i could say anything Ripplestar called a meeting.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather here beneath the rock!" I get up close to the rock, as others started to gather. "It seems that Shadowclan is stepping up patrols, so shall we! If we see any of there cats cross our border you have orders to attack" there where yowls of agreement, but I stayed quiet and so did Silverpaw, but i saw Ashpaw giving a loud yowl over to her left. I thought for a second and decided this was probably the best choice he could make, not making anyone look week, nor starts a fight in less Shadowclan does. I start to join in the yowls, and after me Silverpaw starts.


	6. Chapter 6:One chance

~Around two moons later~Mistypaw~

It made been awhile sense her they had stepped up patrols. They where still doing more patrols than they should, but everyone's fur was. i was walking along beside Ashpaw, they had had permission to go for a short walk. I smiled at him, his smoky fur clean and fresh like the morning breeze. The bright sun glittered across my face, and i closed my eyes cause it hurt to look. So i turned my head away from the suns gaze, and stared around at the river. i was lost in thought When Ashpaw started to speak.

"We should get in the shade this sun is hurting my eyes" i nodded and found a lovely tree and sat there a nice cool breeze coming threw. i closed my eyes for a second and opened them again.

"it sure is a nice day out" i commented nodded

"Its beautiful" he said looking at me, i nodded speechless i turn away from his gaze. She felt her her pelt going hot, _can it be true? NO of course not he never saw me like that! _My mind was twisted with a thousands words, and it seemed like it might explode. "Training is going so slow, if i where in Deathclan i would be a warrior all ready!"" he grumbled but than added quickly "not that i want to be in deathclan!"

"Why would you ever want to live there?" Ashpaw was quiet for a while, and i thought i had said something wrong, but relief flooded over me as he said

"Yea...uh it was awful there i'm glad i came here and met you, though your my oAnly friend"

"No i'm not...What about Blackfire?"

"I don't think my mentor counts..." i sigh he was right i was his only friend.

"i think we should get back to camp, its getting late" he agreed, and he padded off our fur barley brushing.

~Ashpaw~

_How could i want to leave there? I will tell you why, it was better there than here! _Ashpaw wanted to yell at her, but he knew better his training in Deathclan had proved him well. And soon after this task he would be a warrior of Deathclan! he smiled at the thought of it, though another reason he didn't want to yell at her was, _she looked so sweet sitting there, her fur blowing in the wind, and her bright blue eyes glimmering as her face turned towards me, and... No! that is no reason at all, she wasn't looking pretty or sweet, she was looking like a enemy! _he stormed home, but still once in awhile he looked back a threw mistypaw a smile showing he wasn't mad at her._ How could i ever she wasn't looking pretty there she looked amazing like nothing i have ever seen, i should go walk beside her...No...But why not what harm will happen?...you know what will you will fall hard into her love and...But i'm a Deathclan warrior i know better than to fall for love...Exactly your a DEATHclan warrior the right thing to do is NOT walk beside her._ I fought will myself the whole way, and decided that i would stand beside her, but than they had made it to camp and it was to late. he started to grumble to himself, he had lost his only chance to talk to her alone, and walk beside her pretty glossy fur!


	7. Chapter 7:Oh Runningpaw!

~Mistypaw~

I was wandering around the camp, it was around dusk. The sun was bright red, shining though the bushes. Silverpaw was talking to a friend of hers i couldn't tell who, i sighed i wasn't going to barge into there conversation. I needed more friends, i was bugging either Silverpaw or Ashpaw, the only great part was that Ashpaw had no other friends so they could always hang. Silverpaw saw her looking at her, and i felt sheepish for staring. She nodded for me to come over, i smiled and padded over to her. I noticed it was Runningpaw,i smiled at him

"Hey Runningpaw!"

"Hey Mistypaw" he says his eyes glimmering.

"How has training been?"

"Fine i suppose" he says nodding "you?"

"Skyheart is really nice, so that makes everything better" he nods

"Yea Rowanwatch is very tense" he frowns

"I know! I remember when we had to go on patrol with him" he shuddered

"hes not that bad, he still a bit nice, he was just a grumpy because he had dawn patrol and had to train me later" we both laugh including Silverpaw

"I'm glad got Rainsong" she commented "It we are perfect for each other, shes just like me!" We all laugh, i didn't know Runningpaw was so fun to talk to. When i looked up Ashpaw was looming over me.

~Ashpaw~

Ashpaw was sitting under a bush,watching Mistypaw laugh with Runningpaw. I didn't know what this pain was in my stomach but i was sure it would go away if i walked over there and talked to her, maybe distract her from Runningpaw. So i quickly walked over there, to make the pain go away. I felt embarrassed when i saw Mistypaws face, I realized had sudden i had just come over and barged in.

"Um hi Ashpaw" Mistypaw grumbled

"Oh..UM Hey guys i thought i would join you!"

"NOW?" She said there bared teeth, she said looking at Runningpaw. _My heart skipped a beat, how dare she say that? We are friends its all the Runningpaws fault i'll show him! _I storm off, not even looking at Mistypaw or anyone else. I could feel Mistypaw's shock face baring into me.


	8. Chapter 8:Forgive or Forget?

~Mistypaw~

I had felt bad about what i did to Ashpaw._ But he can't just interrupt me and Runningpaws conversations! For one its rude, for two... _I got interrupted by Runningpaw.

"Hey Mistypaw!"

"Hey Runningpaw" I say say smiling.

"Wanna talk?"

"Sure!" I say sitting down, he sat down beside me.

"Hows training been?"

"Find, i'm going to go training later you should ask if you could come!" he nods

"Yea i'll ask her we already went on patrol but a little training wouldn't hurt" My purrs. I purred too, only than realizing that Ashpaw was watching from a distant, his eyes narrowed. I looked back at him in surprise, Ashpaw padded away, running off the the den.

~Ashpaw~

Ashpaw was watching in the bushes. He gazed down at Runningpaw, he smirked at him unsheathing his claws. He hated it when Mistypaw was around him. Mistypaw gave me what looked like a warning glance. I padded out of the bushes, and head into the den._ I'm tired of that Runningpaw, all he did was cause trouble for everyone! But why should i care if SHE hangs out if him? Well I don't she can hang out with whom she_ likes. Mistypaw padded into the den, i could feel that she as feeling bad.

"Hey Ashpaw wanna talk" I pretend to be asleep "Ashpaw i know your not asleep, i just want to talk" I sigh

"Well i don't i'm tired and want to fall asleep!" I close my eyes again she gives out a sad sigh

"Ok...Well i'll be around when your ready to talk again" She pads out of the den. And i felt a little bad, but not enough I look at her as she pads though the little den. I try to fall asleep what felt like moons, but was only a couple of seconds. I decided i would go talk to Mistypaw. I walk out to see her giggling on the ground with Runningpaw. MY eyes shadowed, i wanted to dig a hole under ground a bury myself there! Mistypaw smiled and nodded for me to come over. I didn't want it to look as though i was doing everything she says so i shake my head and pad over to the fresh-kill pile. I could feel her cold blaze burning into my heart. But i ignored it _dumb she-cats!_ I thought .

~Mistypaw~

Mistypaw didn't understand toms! For one second all Ashpaw wants is to hang out with her now he's ignoring her! I turn my back from him, and i could feel his hurt burning into my soul._Its his fault he was ignoring me first! _I turn back to him, i had to do the right thing.

"Hey Ashpaw wanna come here with us?" I say though gritted teeth

"I guess i have nothing else to do" He sighs. I start murmuring under my breath. Runningpaw i could tell felt awkward.

"um...I need to go one a patrol..."

"I thought yours was at Dusk"

"Um...I have another one"He mumbled and than fled. I stare at Ashpaw, my eyes furious,

"Now look what you've done!" But than i calm down they where acting like kits "I'm sorry Ashpaw, i should never of said that or anything i'v been saying lately, i'm sorry"

"i'm.I'm...i'm"

"I forgive you" I smile.

~Ashpaw~

Ashpaw didn't understand, he could attack a whole pack of dogs but he couldn't say sorry? He was walking along with Mistypaw there fur brushing a bit. I didn't want this friendship to end because i couldn't say sorry. I took a deep breath

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?

"I said i was...Sorry"

"FOr what?"

"For being mean to you"

"I already forgave you you goof!" she purrs.

"I knew that but i wanted to say it for real...You deserve that..."

"thank you Ashpaw" he nods, and smiles back at her.

(O_O! who should she be with?Runningpaw, or Ashpaw? Comment which one you think!HEHEHE just remember Ashpaw's PAST! Thanks for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9:Warriors

~4 moons later~

Ripplestar was calling a clan meeting. Is eyes looked fierce, and his gaze was at the sky, his gray fur blowing in the wind. He looked strong, fierce,handsome, and hopeful. I gathered around the rock, not having a clue what was going on. My silver fur, was shiny and bright and i was much stronger than i was 4 moons ago. My size had doubled, and so had my beauty. My blue eyes where glimmering, i was about warrior size now Ashpaw was beside me. As more cats gathered, Ripplestar started.

"We are gathered here for a special reason. Two apprentices are a age of a warrior, Mistypaw you have a strong, kind, beautiful heart" he smiles at me "do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do" I say my eyes shining

"Than by the power of Starclan i name you Mistyheart!" The clan cheers my name, and i looked across at everyone. Runningfeet was smiling at me, he had been a warrior a moon before me. I smile back at him, Ripplestar continues.

"Ashpaw, you may of been a rouge but no one doubts you loyalty to this clan, and we are all happy you joined. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" He nods, and for once he was smiling.

"Than by the power of Starclan i name you Ashclaw, for your brave fighting skills" everyone cheers our names again. My eyes meet Ashclaws, and we smile both our eyes shining.

"Best friends forever?" He asks, i nod

"forever"

~Ashclaw~

_Ashclaw _i smile at the name, i had my warrior name. But something was nagging at me, Ripplestar, said that he trusted me, its not the time yet is it? This quickly, i was told it would take me awhile and i might stay here in till...I'm a warrior. My eyes faded to darkness, how could i do that to my clan? I shake my head _no! This is not my clan, it is there clan my clan is Deathclan! _Mistyheart started to pad towards me,

"He i'll talk to you later!" I say and rush off into the forest

"Um...Ok" she start her eyes just staring.

I raced though the tree's feeling the wind blow my fur. My eyes where closed, I took a deep breath. Than i heard whispers in the bushs. I stopped in my tracks, i hadn't noticed how far I had gone was i still in Riverclan territory?

"Ash, we have waited for you long enough! They trust you,what have you been doing with that mouse-brain Mistykit?" I knew instantly who it was, it was Scorch.

"For one her name is mistyHEART! And she is not a mouse-brain"

"oh, i see you like her don't you.." he smirks "remember your mission Ash, no... Distractions"

"There are none! Its simply my plan, shes falling for it, don't you think if they see i have a love that they will trust me even more? They have no clue what i'm planning. Don't worry i'm loyal to one clan only and that is Deathclan"

"are you sure about that? It doesn't sound like it, your are a warrior now! We have been watching your every move Ash remember that! Make you move soon!" i sighed as he Scorch disappeared into the bushes. He didn't know what to do, was he really falling for Mistyheart, everyone seemed to think so. He looked at the moon, he had forgotten that he had the vigil! He raced back to camp, he had to choose Deatchclan, or Riverclan.


	10. Chapter 10:Torn apart

~Mistyheart~

I was licking my paws when Runningfeet came and sat next to me.

"Hey!"he said purring

"Hey"

"wanna go hunting?" I thought about it for a second, I was tired from my vigil with Ashcla, but hunting with Runningfeet did sound nice.

"Yea, hunting sounds great!" I purr, he purrs with me. I pad out of camp, me and Runningfeets pelt brushing. My eyes where shining, and i thought my heart would burst out of my chest. I glanced over at him, and he did the same, I turned my head back not to catch his eyes. Runningfeet looked handsome in the sunlight, he seemed strong, brave, handsome everything you need in a tom.

"Did you see Snowkit, and Dewpaw are apprentices?"

"Yea..." they where made apprentices right after we had been made warriors.

"Shimmerhearts expecting kits you know"

"She is? With who?"

"Rowanwatch" I smile, i wanted kits someday, maybe...Maybe with Runningfeet?

~Ashclaw~

Ashclaw, was talking to Mothpaw which he didn't think was possible they had never talked. But she blabbered on, and on.

"I should be a warrior soon...Than we can be denmates again" her voice sounded hopeful like there something more to say than that. I glanced at her, and i dare i say it i smiled at her and her heart seemed to leap for joy.

"Maybe my nest could be next to yours" I nodded, even though i was in the corner, and Mistyheart was at my other side. Mothpaw's eyes seemed to glimmer. She was sweet, and pretty and i had seen her fight she was good.

"Mothpaw do you want to go hunt-" I got interrupted by yowls. A heard of cats sped down into the camp.

"Thunderclan attack!" There leader yowled. I snarl and unsheathe my claws, Mothpaw padded up to me and did the same. A big brown tom unsheathed his claws and lunged at us. I got into the defense position ready to push him off. But i didn't need to, Mothpaw was already lunging at him, raking her claws in his scruff. He let out a yowl of pain, and twirled the tom was bigger than Mothpaw so he could easily just pin her down. As he did so, i bite his paws and used my tactics from Deathclan to pin him down and get him unsteady. The cat seemed surprised at what i had down and was off guard, so i bit his neck and he went fleeing.

~Mistyheart~

Her and Runningfeet hadn't really caught anything they hadn't really tried. They had just been having fun, talking, running that sort of thing. As they padded into camp, she was surprised to see cats hurt and injured. I rush over to Ashclaw, there was a gash at his shoulder. I stare at him with horror in my eyes

"What happened?"

"We where attacked by Thunderclan, where were you?"

"I was out hunting..."

"Really?! Wheres the prey i sure don't see any!" He snapped

"You should see Willowfeather!"

"she has more important things to do, than to heal this small cut" Mistyheart looked at it, it wasn't small at all.

(So does Ashclaw like Mothpaw, and Mistyheart like Runningfeeat? ohhhh)


	11. Chapter 11:Break apart

~Mistyheart~

Words are like ice now a days. Ashclaw is fighting every chance he gets he's been very jumpy lately. My eyes flashed to Runningfeet, he seemed like the only normal one around here. Ashclaw seemed more distant, hanging with Mothpaw who he thinks is so unfair that she not a warrior yet. I felt guilty about missing the fight Runningfeet try's to comfort me and Ashclaw avoids me. I don't know why but i feel like me heart breaks every time i get one glare from Ashclaw and Runningfeet's sympathy isn't enough anymore, i thought me and Ashclaw would be friends forever.

Runningfeet pads to my side smiling, i give a weak small smile back. He frowns and puts his tail on my shoulder

"Your still upset that you missed the fight huh? It wasn't your fault" he whispers sympathetically, i roll my eyes and something seems to just take over me.

"Not everything is by that stupid fight! Of course i'm upset about it, but theres more to it! Maybe it you would listen!" I put my tail over my mouth not believing that i just said all that.

"I'm-I'm sorry..."

"No Runningfeet i'm sorry, i shouldn't of snapped like that I know your trying to help" I yell him giving him a small smile, and he smiled back but i could tell it was fake.

"uh...Yea...I-I should go" He said and padded away slowly walking. I knew that he realized that i wasn't the cat he thought i was, and he didn't want to be with me any more i knew this was goodbye. My eyes teared up, he never even turned around he just left he standing by the lake crying.

~Ashclaw~

Ashclaw was sitting under a tree in the forest, Mothpaw at his side. He smiled at her, it was near midnight he wondered if they where going to be out here all night. Ashclaw had been ignoring Mistyheart, he didn't even want to see her anymore. She hadn't been here when she was most needed! Mothpaw was the opposite of her, she was here when needed.

"You should be a warrior by now" I whisper to her

"I will be just you wait..."

"I don't want to wait any longer" Mothpaw purred by that statement, i gave out a little purr with her.

"Ashclaw, i'm so glad to have a friend like you..." She whispered in my ear. I gazed over by the lake, and i saw Runningfeet and Mistyheart having a fight, Runningfeet walking away leaving tears in Mistyhearts eyes. I thought my heart would break seeing her like that. I got up, and Mothpaw smiled, stepping beside me.

"Where are you going?" She purred

"I'll be back stay here" I run over to Mistyheart who was left in the dust by Runningfeet. "Mistyheart?" Mistyheart didn't say anything she didn't even look up from the forest. "You ok? I know i haven't been here for you, and that is completely my fault i'v over reacted and been a terrible friend even though you have ALWAYS been here for me. I'm a terrible friend, even though you bring the light of my day you are as bright as the sun on the warmest of days. You are my light in the dark..." Mistystar rests her head on my shoulder, and i thought i saw a smile little smile. _I shouldn't of been here, I knew Runningfeet was trouble! _I looked at Mothpaw, already knowing she would be crying. I turned my gaze away from her "Lets go back to camp" I whisper in her ear. _Mothpaw was great, but Mistyheart was better than anything in this world and she deserved better than Runningfeet, and better than me. I was right Mothpaw and Mistyheart was the opposite of each other. _

(**I know this one was short but i thought it was cute, i was happy with how this chapter ended if thought it was Super short=))**


	12. Chapter 12:coming together

~Ashclaw~

_I'v made a mistake, Mothpaw was a great friend and i just ruined it all . _

He couldn't speak to Mistyheart how he felt, and he couldn't speak to Mothpaw how he felt. The only other cat he knew well enough was Runningfeet, and the thought of him made him sick. There had been a time when he wasn't so annoying, or maybe he hadn't noticed it because he was hanging with Mothpaw so much. Ashclaw saw Mistyheart get back from Dawn patrol. I padded over to greet her, but Runningfeet stepped in front of me. I let out a growl, he was so anxious. I stormed off into the warriors den, as Mothpaw came out of the apprentices den. My ears laid back and i almost growled at her, she was just as bad as Runningfeet. Mothpaw sighed her eyes fooled with sadness. _What was i thinking just a second ago i wanted to talk to her about things. _My thoughts where a big mess! Nothing seemed like the right choice. Mothpaw sat alone under a tree, I finally realized i had been her only friend. I almost went over and sat with her but i stopped myself. _I'm being a softy! What type of warrior em i if i take pity on every cat?_ So i just stalked into the warriors den, where i knew i could get away from Mothpaw. I started to doze off when Blackfire my old mentor, barges in the warriors den, his voice was furious.

"I'v been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been, remember that you have a hunting patrol. I swear i didn't train you good enough!" he says already padding out of the den.

"Nice to see you too Blackfire" I mumbled getting up from my nest. I padded out of the den, seeing that Mothpaw was still under the tree. I looked at Blackfire who gave me a warning look. I but my lip, and hurried of to Mothpaw.

"We need to talk tonight by the lake!"

"Ash-"

"no time to talk later!" I say rushing off to my patrol.

~Mistyheart~

Runningfeet had approached her right after Dawn patrol. She was surprised by his greetings and smiles. The last time they talked they had had a big fight.

"Mistyheart! gosh i thought you would never get back!"

"Um Runningfeet..."

"Yea?"

"um...nothing" I say surprised

"You look tired come on lets get you some rest"

"I guess i em a little tired"

"Than follow me" he says leading me under a tree

"I'll go get you some fresh-kill!"

"a...Ok" I say a little take aback. Runningfeet had acted like nothing had happened last night. It was so weird. He came back with a fish in his mouth. He dropped it at my feet, and smiled at me. I gave a little smile back.

"I need to go on Sunhigh patrol, so can we talk when i get back? How about tonight?" He asks, i give a curt nod. '

"Where?"

"At the lake be there!" he says and walks off to his patrol. What had gotten into Runningfeet? I saw my sister eating with Greeneyes. It seemed weird she had never seen her sister talk to him before. I soon saw Dovepelt join them, my sister had gotten her warrior name Silverstorm i thought it was pretty. I almost padded over to her, but stopped myself it would be rude to interrupt her. I saw Ashclaw pad over to the Sunhigh patrol, everything had been going to smoothly for them now it seemed lit he didn't want to talk to her. I saw him look back, and i followed his gaze, and saw it lead to Mothpaw. My pelt bristled, i made it lay flat i had to stay calm.

I didn't feel hungry anymore. So i put the fish back, and i saw some apprentice chase after it a hungry face on the little cat. I headed into the warrior den, and i felt sleep draw near. I hadn't been sleeping well anymore, and curled up and darkness feel around me.

(**Yea it short again i know and i'm sorry=( i'll try and make the next chapter longer, and thanks for all the reviews everybody!Love all my fans and it means so much thanks!)**


	13. Chapter 13:Confusion

~Ashclaw~

I saw that Mothpaw was already at the lake. I felt bad for being late. No matter he was going to work things out with her. Mothpaw didn't even look at him as he sat next to her.

"I-I'm glad you came Mothpaw. I know we didn't really have much time to talk, before i asked you to come"

"Yea whatever! Now first tell me what i'm even doing here!" She said finally looking at me. Her voice was soft but her gaze was fierce. I gulped, _what is the right answer to that?_

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to, but please let me tell you how i really feel. I'm sorry for everything! I couldn't decide, i was confused before. I felt like my heart was ripped out before, but i know i love you, and thats all i seem to know anymore!" I heart crying but it wasn't from Mothpaw. I looked to my side there was Mistyheart. "What are you doing here?!" I asked shocked.

"What does it matter what she's doing here? Did you even care about what you said?"

"No!"

"No?" She growls

"I mean yes!"

"Yes?"

"No"

"Well which one is it Ashclaw? It seems to me you are still torn apart!" Mothpaw growls. I felt confused, lonely, and heartbroken, and to top all of that off Runningfeet had to join the picture. He rushed up to Mistyheart.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled to me. I saw him bracing his muscles.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?" Mothpaw growled. I didn't feel lonely anymore, i felt that anger i had once upon ago when i was in Deathclan. I showed my fangs. Mistyheart stepped in front of everyone. Tears still going down her face.

"Everybody stop!" she said closing her eyes "Ashclaw didn't do anything, and i know what he said was true. He just got confused my the commotion. We can't blame him, if anything blame me i did all of this! Its-Its my fault" _After everything i'v done to her. Given her so much pain, she stood up for me. _I stood there speechless and for the first time in a long time i wasn't confused anymore.

~Mistyheart~

I felt pain, deep in my heart, but it didn't matter Ashclaw was happy. That's all she ever wanted was to make him happy.

"How can i love someone who stands up for the Deathclaner fox-heart?" Runningfoot snapped. I wiped my tears away, it was finally time to step up to Runningfeet.

"He's not the fox-heart here, he might look fierce on the outside, but he's a softy in the inside. Unlike you, you pretended and lied to me Runningfeet! You acted all nice to me, but you wouldn't let me free. You keep me cooped up, and make sure i'm fine, but I need someone who will be there in the battle with me. Not healing my scars when its all ready to late" I say my voice strong. Runningfeet stood mouth gaped.

"I protected you!" He growled "and this is how you repay me?"

"You still don't understand? I don't want to be protected i want to be free! Able to fight my own battles without anyone stopping, but being at my side" i said and i give a little smile "like Ashclaw"

"Fine if thats how you feel, than go i don't need you!" he says, he slowly pads away into the forest. Mothpaw pads forward, he voice wasn't her normal stern voice.

"Ashclaw i understand now, we aren't meant to be together you two are" she said and followed Runningfeet. I looked at Ashclaw, i smiled at him.

"I understand now" he whispers to me. "I'm not confused anymore" i closed my eyes, i could hear the cold water lapping at the rocks. _I finally let it all out, how i really felt about Runningfeet. I never realized it before, how I really felt trapped._

~_Ashclaw~_

Ashclaw walked home with Mistyheart. He felt the greatest he had ever felt before. In till he saw something the the bushes. Instantly knowing what it was.

"Uh Mistyheart i'll meet you at the camp, don't wait for me k?"

"Um ok" she said padding off towards camp. She took my last turn at me than padded farther. I hurried into the bush.

"Why now?" I growl at the cat.

_"_your getting to close to the clan!" the voice growled

"Its all part of the plan!" I explain to him "Trust me Scorch"

"You got till the next full moon!" he growled, and with that he was gone.

_(__**Ok so MistyheartXAshclaw are back together -claps- Hope you guys are happy how this is turning out! Please comment and for my followers and commencements thank you sooooo much! It means soooo much!)**_


	14. Chapter 14:Just a talk right?

~Ashclaw~

I couldn't stop thinking about Scorch, or Deathclan. I paced back and fourth. It was getting close to the full moon. I had to do something quick. _How could i have fallen for a she-cat? From Riverclan, it was my duty to kill Ripplestar after the clan got my respect._

"I got to do something quick" i mumbled. I heard a voice behind me, i jumped right out of my pelt. Surprised that anyone was behind me.

"What are you mumbling about?" a she-cat asked. I flatted my fur, it was only Mistyheart.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself" i said giving her a fake smile. Though i wasn't sure if it was really fake. It was always good to see Mistyheart.

"Wanna go hunting? Since its leaf-fall there isn't much prey left" _Hunting eh? Could get my mind off of it. _I nodded, hunting did sound nice.

"Yea, it would be nice to warm up"

"Great!" she said smiling already padding out of camp.

As i followed her though the forest, i was wrong. I couldn't forget about Deathclan. My mind wasn't on Mistyheart right now, it was on Ripplestar, Riverclan, and where my loyalty lays. I didn't even know Mistyheart was talking.

"Ashclaw! Are you listening?" she snapped, i turned to her a dumbfounded look on my face.

"A...What where we talking about again?"

"Rainsong!" she said sighing

"What about her again?" I asked

"She is expecting, didn't you notice" Ashclaw shook his head. He hadn't been noticing much now a days.

"Never mind her..." Mistyheart seemed upset about something. I licked her on the cheek.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Well you would know, if you would be paying attention once and awhile..." she mumbled "Whats with that anyway you'v been out of it forever"

"eh, just a lot on my mind. Nothing really to worry about" she gave me a doubtful look, but sighed again and went back to talking.

"Mothpaw's ceremony is going to be here soon" I turn to look at Mistyheart. _Why did she have to mention Mothpaw, she hated me now and who could blame her? I would hate me to, for giving her mixed results._

"Oh really? Do you now when" I say just to participate in the conversation, so Mistyheart wouldn't snap at me again.

"Tonight, I talked to Clovertail today she told me she had already talked to Ripplestar, and he was going to do the ceremony" Mistyheart didn't seem like she had much to say.

"She should be happy, she has waited a long time for this"

"Yea she uh...Deserves it" I knew Mistyheart was trying to say nice stuff for my sake.

"Um...Mistyheart...You never did tell you what was bothering you..."

~Mistyheart~

_Should i really tell him? He doesn't seem to be telling me everything._

"Its nothing like i said..."

"Come on, we got to be truthful with each other" he whispered to me, in a loving, caring voice.

"Well you don't seem to be to truthful!" I snapped, but than lowered my head. "I'm sorry Ashclaw i shouldn't of done that..." I turn my head to face him. "Its just i'v seen Runningfeet...And my sister...Silversong they have been hanging out, and she hasn't been talking to me since. I don't know why if you thinking that. Maybe its because she doesn't want to tell me she likes him" I say turning to him "what do you think i should do?"

"Hey, its not your fault all you can do is talk to her" she nodded and licked me cheek.

"Ashclaw i'm so glad i have you, and i always will" he turned away from my gaze and i gave him a puzzled look.

~Ashclaw~

I was quite for a awhile. _She trusts me, she thinks i'm going to be here...Forever._ I could say anymore, i let Mistyheart talk for the rest of the way, who was already more cheery. I listened to her, every so often throwing out a word or two.

"Really?" Or

"Thats good news" she would always nod, than keep talking, but still at the back of my mind was Deathclan.

(**I know this one took awhile, i'v been very busy so i hope you enjoyed this, thanks again to all my fans and followers and commenters!)**


	15. Chapter 15:Sister to Sister

~Mistyheart~

Mistyheart heard Ripplestar's yowl. She padded beside Ashclaw, as she heard her leader's speech.

"Mothpaw, you have finished your warrior training. It is time you where made a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do" she says eyes sparkling.

"Than i name you Mothbreeze may you uphold the warrior code for the rest of your life"

"Mothbreeze!Mothbreeze!" the clan cheered.

~Ashclaw~

I couldn't sleep anymore. I got no more than a couple hours of sleep. The only thing that calmed me was seeing Mistyheart. _How can i betray her? She's done everything to_ me. I got up from my nest, and padded outside of the camp. I looked up at the moon. It was bright and big, glimmering across the sky. They would be attacking soon, _what em i supposed to do? _I gulped, i had never been more scared in my life. I jumped as i heard a voice behind me.

"Ashclaw?" I relaxed as i heard Mistyheart's voice. "Whats wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Thought you where someone else"

"Who?"

"A...No one" she sighed and padded in beside me.

"Mothbreeze's ceremony was good" i only nod, i didn't want to talk about her. "I talked to my sister" she mumbled.

"Or really? Everything go fine?"

"Better than i thought"

"What happened?"

"Well nothing much, she said she was sorry, and she wanted to go hunting tomorrow with me"

"Well at least she's not mad at you"

"Well yea but..."

"But what?"

"It hasn't been the same since..."

"Since what"

"Well..Well since you, i didn't hang out with her as much i hanged out with you" I lowered my head, _of course its my fault._

"Thats not what i meant, its just we need to hang out more, it feels like forever since i'v talked to her"

"I understand" I sigh. "How about we do some hunting ourselves?" I ask her trying to her her mind off of Silversong.

"Sure!" she said her eyes lighting up. We walk towards the lake, i smile at her. I saw a little fish going though the water.

"I'll get this one" i whispered, i go down to catch it but all of sudden i was in the water. Mistyheart had pushed me, and was now laughing. I smirk at her, and pull her feet out from under her, making her roll in to the water.

"Hey!" she laughs, but trying to sound angry.

"You started it!" I say purring.

~Mistyheart~

The next morning was a cold morning. I padded towards Silversong.

"Hey!" I purr, she smiles at me.

"Ready to go? This should warm us up" I nod in agreement.

"It is chilly" she nods, and we head out of camp. "So whats been up?" I ask her.

"Nothing much, well a lot since we've talked"

"Like what?"

"Oh i don't know...I became a warrior, and you where to busy hanging out with Ashclaw to notice..."

"Hey we shared a ceremony!"

"Yea but you were still hanging with him instead of hanging out with me. That was supposed to be OUR day" she mumbled.

"Hey i'm sorry, but we can hang out all day and talk with what is new"

"Well besides that nothing much"

"Really cause i'v seen you hang out with Runningfeet" i say barely getting his name out of my mouth.

"Where just friends nothing to worry about"

"I'm not worrying, i'm happy for you!"

"Really?" I nod

"If course, if he's the one you love" she smiles at me, and purrs.

"I'v missed you" we barley hunted and came back with only three mice.

(**Ok i know this one was probably boring, but how about i promise a VERY exciting one next time? Thanks again for all the comments i'm up to 14! My most ever! Thanks everyone!"**


	16. Chapter 16:Come away go away

~Ashclaw

I was just coming back from hunting. Today was the gathering, and i had been picked to go along with Mistyheart. she padded along side me. I stopped as i heard whispers. My ears angled, they where coming from the bushes.

"Uh, Mistyheart i'll catch up later!" I said stopping.

"Ok but hurry!" she said purring. I jumped into the bushes, seeing cats around me. There eyes glaring at me, as if i was supposed to make the first move.

"You know what today is?" he growled

"the full moon" I whispered

"Thats right! and you do know what that means don't you?" I nodded, i didn't want to do it anymore. "Well what does it mean?" he growled.

"Its the night we take over the clans!" I snap.

"Soon as dusk falls, we are going to attack. But you got to get to the leaders den at the moment and kill him!" I nodded slowly, maybe they would never find out it was me who killed him. Maybe they would think one of them did it.

"You have the rest of the day to figure out your plan!" Scorch growled, and soon the cats surrounding me vanished.

~Mistyheart

It felt as though i was waiting all day for Ashclaw, and when he did finally come back he just said he was tired, and went in to the warriors den. I was beggining to think that he didn't like me anymore, and was trying to avoid me. _Why would he do that? _I thought staring at my paws. Sighing, i had to trust him he must just be working harder and busier than ever! I saw the warrior Shimmerheart, so i shrugged it was better than talking to nobody right? I trotted over to her with a bright smile on my face.

"Hey Shimmerheart whats up?" I asked her sitting beside her.

"Oh...Nothing much" She mumbled but i could tell she was hiding something. Her paws where itching to tell something.

"What is it!" I nudged her, with a purr.

"Nothing!" She laughed.

"Come on you can tell me!" I smiled.

"Ok! Ok, Ripplestar said i could have one of the next apprentices. Anyone i wanted, so i thought i would spend some time in the nursery with a few of the kits!" She told me with the biggest smile. I watched as grey clouds came over our heads. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Thats great!" I congratluted her, it made since she was Ripplestars daughter, and she was so jumpy and happy all the time there was no way you couldn't love her. She had trained apprentices in the past, only Skyheart and Crowing though. It had been awhile since she had had a apprentice.

"Wanna come with me in the nursery?" She asked me, standing up already. I didn't have anything better to do so i said yes. Dewkit and Snowkit where the only kits, but Rainsong was due any second now. Dewkit and Snowkit where suppsoed to be apprentices a long time ago, but Dewkit decided to come up with this master to plan to sneak out and she injured her paw. Snowkit said she wouldn't become a apprentice without her. I smiled thinking about the bound i had as a kit with my sister before..._Before Ashclaw came to the clan. _I shook my head making it go away out of my mind.

"So, when is Ripplestar doing the cermoneys?" I asked her, with a tilt of the head.

"Soon, because Dewkit is feeling much better!" She said almost squeaking out the words. I grinned at her, as Snowkit came up to us.

"Whats this about a cermoney?" She asked with excitment.

"Oh nothing" me and Streamheart said normally. Snowkits excitment dropped, i simled at the kit. Than her excitment rose back up.

"Dewkits leg is feelings better and better everyday!" She sqeaked racing towards her sister.

"So full of energy" I whispered to Streamheart "Alot like you"

"Eh, i was thinking more of Dewkit though. Have you seen her bravery? Going out on a adventure like that as a kit! How brave" Streamheart seemed to be smowhere else, but she kept talking. "Of course i could never do something as great as that because my father watched me every second" She said with narrowed eyes. I laughed a little than walked over to Snowkit and Dewkit.

"Hey Dewkit, wanna show us how strong your leg is now" Dewkit nodded in delight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squeaked. Dewkit hurridly got up. She was walking around fine, only a few times putting more weight on the opposite foot.

"Thats great!" Streamheart purred to her. As she said that Willowfeather came in.

"Ok, its time for you two to leave. Its time for Dewkit's exercise. Not showing off time" She only mumbled the last past. I dipped my head to the medicine cat and padded out seeing Frosteyes sitting in the little sun that was left. I nodded to the queen who nodded back. She was busy talking to Rainsong. I decided that i would go see Ashclaw in the den. He had been in there awhile. I smiled as i walked in.

"Ashclaw you in-" I started but when i looked Ashclaw was gone...

**(I know its been FOREVER since i have posted sorry! But its been updated hope you enjoyed!**

**And sorry i'v been really busy with school and i'v had writers block. But i'm going to try and get on track now!)**


	17. Chapter 17: The leader

~Ashclaw~

Ashclaw paws thundered as he walked along the wet path. His pelt drenched with rain. Scorch padded in beside me, his eyes glistened and he had a smirk on his face.

"This will be a day to remember, this is when Deathclan becomes the most powerful clan in the forest!" He growled. Ashclaws heart was in his stomach. _How can i betray my friends? How can i betray Mistyheart? _He gulp as the second in command Fang of Deathclan padded up to him. His gaze was calm, but his voice was strong.

"You did well Ash, even though it took longer than most of us thought it would. You will be very high up in the ranks of Deathclan now" Ashclaw didn't say nor move, it felt weird to be called Ash again. Scorch was looking at him with a questioning look. Than he remembered he was supposed to replie.

"Thank you sir" Ashclaw said with a dip of his head.

"That is not all Ash, our lead wishes to speak with you now, before we start the attack" Fang told him with a stern look.

"Yes sir, i shall go right away" Ashclaw had never met the leader before, most cats didn't. The only one that ever saw him was Fang. Ashclaw started up the hill, looking for his leader. He heard a sigh from behind him.

"Ash, you don't know where he is! Let Fang take you there" Scorch said with a growl.

"Oh yea..." _Of course i wouldn't know where he is, i don't even know what he looks like! I'm such a mouse-brain! _Ashclaw padded back to Fang, who escorted him away from the rest of the patrol. "Where are we going?" Ashclaw asked.

"To our leader, where else would you think" Fang snapped, Ashclaw could tell he was on his last nerve. No matter how much Fang hid it.

"Sorry, i guess i'm just out of sorts, i'v been gone for awhile" Ashclaw mewed.

"I know that! I hope that doesn't and shouldn't change anything Ash!" Fang said with a stern look of warning.

"No, not at all don't worry i think i'm back to normal now" Ashclaw said in a hurry. They walked quietly for awhile, in till Ashclaw broke the silence. "What is the leaders name?"

"Its nothing you need to know" Fang said not even looking at him. Only at the path in front of them.

"But i think i would be able to make a better presentation of myself if i knew his name.."

"Look! I get it you where in there for awhile. But i think you should know and respect my decisions, and you know not to talk back to me! I said it is not information you need to know!" Scorch snapped, his voice was furious.

"Yes, of course sir...I'm sorry sir"

"As you should be... Now we are almost there, i don't want you to say anything in less asked a question. Make sure you are more respectful than you have been, and make sure you speak loudly and clearly" Scorch told him with a nod. "Which i suppose shouldn't be hard for you, since all you have done since you got back is speak out against my wishes" Fang grumbled. As they finally reached a thorn bush, Fang nodded for me to go in. It was dark, and the bushes seemed to go on forever. I saw another cats pair of eyes, they where yellow. And they where looking at me up and down.

"You must be Ash..." A voice said, but i surprised it was a gentle, percussive voice. But what was surprising it wasn't a toms voice at all. But a she-cats.

"Yes, sir...I mean Mame...I mean-" _Already making a fool of myself_ he thought. He heard a laugh beside, was this she-cat laughing at him? He had the urge to unsheathe his claws, but he knew that would be the wrong move. He bet that this cat could rip him to spreads in a second. The cat began circling him, her seemed to have fire deep within them.

"I bet you are wondering why i called you here"

"Yes, mame i em" He began to feel uncomfortable being here. Back when he was only four moons, he would of enjoyed this. He would of taken great honor in this. But that was before...Everything...

"Well first on want to congratulate you" congratulate? She was making it sound like they had already won. Before he could ask her anything about that, she was moving on. "I'm sure Fang already told you, you will in higher ranks now"

"Yes, he did mention it..."

"Well, than that makes everything more easily explained. You are to be third in command of Deathclan. The only cats above you is Fang and myself. Remember that. Don't let anyone else boss you around. I'm sure you will be glad to boss Scorch around" She said with a small laugh.

"But-But, i thought only older warriors where aloud to have that position. And you have to at least train one apprentice, and fought in at least one battle" Ashclaw said, everything seemed to be twirling changing.

"Well, i thought we could make a exception for you. We haven't had a third in command since Red died" Ashclaw remembered Red well. He had died just before Ashclaw had left to Riverclan. Scorch had been trying for that spot ever since Red had died. Ashclaw remembered back to the day he left, Scorch had been trying to kill him in there fight to the battle. It wasn't anything new, most mentors tested there apprentices like that. But Ashclaw knew if he had killed him, than Scorch would of became the third in command easily. "Well aren't you going to say something" the leader spat. Ashclaw shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yes, thank mame it...Means a lot to me" he could tell she was smirking.

"Good, now i will see you at the battle. And remember, even those closest to you, can still betray" _Was she talking about him and Mistyheart? Was that the target she wanted him to go after? Had she been watching him all this time? _


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Battle

~Ashclaw

Ashclaw started to pad back to the Riverclan camp. _Third in command...I shall lead my clan into battle...Against a clan that has helped with so much...Mistyheart...No, i must not think about it. I have been waiting for this moment, this moment to triumph over all the clans... _But Ashclaw couldn't help thinking of Mistyheart as he walked back to camp. Deathclan had decided he would lead the attack. Take them by surprise... _Attack the leader...Remember...He is your target, don't let anything get in the way. _He was now at the camp entrance, he saw Mistyheart waiting for him there.

"I thought it was weird that you left by yourself...I-I thought it was my fault...I guess i shouldn't worry so much..." she murmured. Ashclaw remember, that he had said he had been tired, and was going to his nest.

"I couldn't sleep, i figured i would take a walk. Sorry if i worried you" He said trying to be as normal as possible.

"Of course, i should of guessed..." She said with a smile, but Ashclaw could tell it was fake. He nodded, with a fake smile of his own, but his he knew was more real. He was a expert at hiding his feelings.

"Now its my turn to worry about you...You haven't gotten much sleep lately, you should go rest! he insisted.

"But i'm not tir-"

"No, you must go get some sleep, you look weary. Now go on" He told her with a nod toward the warriors den.

"Um...Ok" She said moving towards the warriors den, with a puzzled look on her face. He sighed with , glad to be able to get rid of her. Now there where only a few steps from here to the leaders den. He began to move, looking normal in till he could slip into the leaders den.

"Who's there?" Ripplestar mewed.

"Just Ashclaw" He mewed.

"Oh, Ashclaw i'v been meaning to talk to you"

"Oh so the feeling is mutual"

"What do you mean?" Ripplestar asked. But Ashclaw didn't give a answer to him, he just lashed out at him. "Ashclaw what are you doing?"

"Taking what is rightfully Deathclans!" he growled.

"Ashclaw! I trusted you!"

"There's where you made a mistake Ripplestar!" he spat. "And its ASH" He growled to him. Ash had Ripplestar pinned down now, his teeth bared. But Ripplestar had many years of battle on him. He bit Ash right on the neck, blood dripping down to his shoulder. Making Ash fall back, a little light headed. When Ripplestar, jumped, and pushed him out of the den. His claws scraped the rock, hanging from the rock. Ripplestar jumped out of the den.

"Riverclan, we are being attacked! By Deathclan...And Ashclaw" he growled staring at Ash, and walking slowly towards him.

"Deathclan! Attack!" I called, and a thunder of cats came down claws unsheathed. I was still trying to grab a hold of the grey rock. I grabbed it just in time, as Ripplestar came at me. I dodged him just in time, making him stumble, and almost falling off.

"Its time to end this Ash" He growled, leaping at him, full force. But over the years, but Ash had become just as strong as him. Pushing him off with his paws. Swinging him finally off the rock. Ash stared down at him, then in a moment leaped down. Landing hard on him.

"Yes, this is time to end this Ripplestar!" Ash growled, biting his neck. But Ash felt something push him off. He got up seeing Mistyheart, between him and Ripplestar.

"Ashclaw, stop! If you go any further he will die! This is his last life!"

"Mistyheart, get out of the way, i have to do this!"

"No! No, you don't, i trusted you Ashclaw, and you betrayed me!" She said tears in her eyes. But he could tell they where also fierce beneath them.

"Don't make me hurt you!" He growled.

"Do it, because i'm not letting you hurt him!" Thats when i heard paw steps, Ash turned to see Scorch.

"Did the little kitty fall in love? Did he get all soft? Don't do it, guess who will be in third in command than! Me, and than soon deputy, and than leader. Of Deathclan, and soon to be Riverclan" He growled, his eyes flaring at me.

"Ashclaw please!" Mistyheart pleaded. Than Ash turned to see Fang.

"Ash, do it now!" Fang growled, "Now!"

"Show me the cat i fell in love with! Your not like them, your different, i saw that!" Mistyheart said, her eyes full of emotion. Fang laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"She's using you Ash, she doesn't love you! She never did!" Fang snapped, "You are trying my patience Ash! If you won't do it i will, so now or never! Strike her down, than him next!" He snapped.

"I can't!" Ash yelled. Thats when Fang jumped, hitting Mistyheart to the ground, and pinning her down, his tear baring. About to bite her. Ash jumped, onto Fang, without realizing what he was doing. "Don't you hurt her, don't you hurt her ever!"

"Ash, i thought I was right to trust you on this mission, but i was wrong!" Fang growled, "You were weak, besides it's to late, your little princess is already dead!" Ash turned his head to see Scorch biting Mistyheart's neck.

"No!"Ash yelled getting off of Fang, and rushing to Mistyheart's side.

~Mistyheart

Mistyheart felt a gash in her neck, and her breathing had slowed to almost nothing. She was in a lot of pain, and her eyes were blurry, she could hardly see.

"Mistyheart! Mistyheart!" She heard someone calling her, but she couldn't turn her head to see who it was. "Mistyheart, It's me its me Ash!"

"Ash" She was able to mumble.

"I'll get you to a medicine cat!" Ash said.

"No, no, get Ripplestar first...I'll-I'll be fine" Mistyheart whispered, her eyes started to close, and she felt week. And everything started to fade.

~Ash

"Mistyheart no! Come back to me! Mistyheart!" Ash said, tears streaming down his face.

"That is why love is a softness!" Fang said, standing over Ripplestar's body.

"Get away from him now!"

"Who's gonna make me?" Fang asked with a smile.

"Me!" Ash yelled, jumped at fang. Pinning him down, but Fang pushed harder back, making Ash fall off of him. Fang scrapped his muzzle, and knocked him over. Fang than had him pinned down, and Ash slashed Fang neck, leaving a deep cut. But it hardly effected him, Ash and fang slashed back and fourth. In till finally Ash knocked Fang from his feet and pinned him down, they were both tired, and had no strength left in them.

"Well do it Ash! Kill me!" He growled.

"Yes Ash, kill him" There he heard the voice, of the Deathclan leader. "Get him out of the way, make you second in command, together we could rule Deathclan, be unstoppable. He saw for the first time, her jet black pelt, and violet eyes staring at him. Ash stood for a moment, than turned to her.

"No, i won't. Than i will be just like you! All of you, i'm different, and i want to prove that to Mistyheart!" He told her.

"She's dead! Your to late!"

"Than she shall watch from Starclan!" Ash said throwing himself at her, pinning her down." So you and your clan get out of here, or i will kill you myself!" He growled. "But it will be for a different cause than yours.

"Than your going to have to kill me!" She screeched. Pushing all her might, pinning him down now. But she didn't get the chance to do anything, he saw a figure over him, biting her neck. In till there was nothing left of of her, but paleness...It had been Ripplestar.

"Ri-Ripplestar..."

"Ash..." He said dipping his head, though Ash could tell it hurt him.

"I'm sorry!"

"No time for that, we have a clan to save!" Ripplestar growled, he was practically limping as he walked, but he still looked strong, and bold. They didn't have time to get into anymore fights, Fang yowled a retreat, but now before Ash pinned him down.

"Don't you ever come back!" He growled.

~Mistyheart

Mistyheart awoke in the medicine den, she was hurting all over everywhere. But when she looked up, she didn't see the medicine cat, she saw Ashclaw.

"Your, your still alive!" She purred to him, though it hurt to speak.

"Yes, and i'm so glad you are" He purred back.

"What about Deathclan?" She asked.

"Gone. everything's over..."

"You did it Ashclaw!" She said with a smile.

"I wouldn't of without you..."

"You are everything to me! I could never of been able to hurt you...If you would have died, i wouldn't know what i would be doing right now! Dyeing probably...I can't live without you, your the air i breath, your all my life. You make the best of who i em"

"No Ash, you are everything to me...To make it worth living...I love you..."

"I love you too"He purred, licking her cheek.

**Epilogue**

Ash stayed with Mistyheart in till she got better, during the night, during everything. He would only leave to go hunting to go hunting for her. He wanted to get her something fresh, instead of going to the fresh-kill pile. He made sure he only got her the finest food. He did this all the way in till she was completely healed. They ended up having Two kits, a tom, and a she-cat. Stonekit, and Iriskit. Iriskit resembling her mother, Stonekit resembling his father. Silversong and Runningfeet had kits two. one she-cat, and three toms. Ashclaw became deputy awhile later, and Ripplestar died in a fight against some of the last of Deathclan. Making Ashclaw, Ashstar. And they lived forever and ever...In till they realize there adventure is over, but what about there kits? The story hasn't ended, it has only begun.

(**I hope you guys liked it! I know it took me awhile, but i was super busy! And i hope you stay tuned to see Iriskit, and Stonekit's adventure, in the short story! And i wanted to thank all the people who followed and reviewed this story! I'm going to miss writing it, it was so much fun! I love you all!)  
**


End file.
